Unhinged
by melaniethesupernerd
Summary: What if when the wall broke down, Sam's crazy affected him the same way it affected Cas? Sam is crazy and Dean and Bobby are stuck dealing with the consequences. (Now Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello! I've been working on this fanfiction for a long time and I finally got it done. There are 6 chapters and I'll be uploading one chapter every week. I was thinking about what would happen if instead of seeing Lucifer, Sam went crazy the same way Cas did. Thus, this story was born. Lots of humor in the first couple chapters. Hope you like it! Please review! It means a lot!**

**-Melanie**

* * *

Dean had been out, eating lunch at a diner when he got the call. He had just finished up a hunt that got pretty hairy (literally and metaphorically). He drove back to Sioux Falls where he'd meet up with Bobby, and probably visit Sam. He hadn't seen him in over a week and thought it'd be nice to drop by and visit him at the hospital.

After Cas broke Sam's wall, he had gone into a coma. He never woke up. After a while, Dean and Bobby realized that they couldn't care for Sam properly while he was asleep. So, they took Sam to Sioux Falls general hospital where he would get better care. He had been there for three months and nothing had changed. Bobby kept telling Dean that there was hope, but Dean decided that was bull crap. Sam was the one with all the hope. Dean just didn't have the faith to believe that Sam would live through this.

After spending so much time sitting in the hospital, waiting for Sam to wake up, Dean decided he needed to get out. He started hunting again. Bobby would go check on Sam every day, which Dean was grateful for. Dean didn't find hunting nearly as fun without Sam at his side.

He was almost done with his double bacon cheeseburger when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. _Bobby_. The name flashed on and off of his screen as the phone kept on vibrating. He hoped that Bobby was just calling to check in, but he'd just about run out of hope in those past few months. He clicked the answer button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey, is everything okay?" There was unintentional worry in his voice. He heard the gruff voice on the other end answer.

"Dean, uh…it's Sam," he told him. Dean's heart dropped. He had been waiting for this call for a long time. It was inevitable. He knew it. He should have seen it coming too. After three months…how could it not have happened? He felt a frog in his throat as he tried to choke down his emotions.

"Is he…?" Dean couldn't finish his question. It was too painful. He didn't want to accept it yet.

"No. No, Dean. He's alive," Bobby told him. Dean let out a sigh of relief. Sam was alive. That was good.

"Well, then what's wrong?" Dean waited.

"He's awake." Bobby told him with not nearly enough excitement in his voice.

"Really? You're kidding!" he said, his heart racing. He had given up all hope. He knew that Sam was gone. He knew he wouldn't wake up. But that day, Sam opened his eyes! It was impossible.

"Is he okay? Have you talked to him? Can I see him?" For a moment, Bobby didn't answer. Dean's excitement switched back to worry. "Bobby…what is it?"

"He's awake. He's perfectly healthy. The doctors say it's a miracle…"

"But?" Dean asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"He's a little bit different," Bobby said. Dean tried to make out his tone. It wasn't grief. It was more like confusion.

"What do you mean different?" Dean's mind was racing now. He was so worried that Sam would die; he forgot that there would still be consequences if he lived. _What if Sam can't remember anything? What if he's depressed? What if he turned evil due to all that torture, just like I did?_

"I think you should see for yourself. Just get over here as soon as you can," Bobby told him and hung up.

Dean immediately put his phone away, dropped a ten-dollar bill on the table and left without saying a word.

He drove to the hospital as fast as he could. He gripped the steering wheel so tight; he could see his knuckles turning white. His thoughts went every which way. The more he thought, the more he worried. He couldn't stand not knowing. He just wanted to see his brother.

He drove into the hospital parking lot and let the valet park his car. He didn't usually like valets driving the Impala, but he needed to see Sam as fast as possible. He rushed through the sliding doors, up the stairs, down the hall and into Sam's room.

He half expected to see Sam a drooling mess. He was surprised to see him standing up, looking out the window. Bobby was sitting down in the chair next to the empty bed, a disgruntled look on his face. Bobby was the first to notice that Dean had entered the room. He stood up.

"Dean…uh," Bobby didn't know where to begin. Should he tell him everything or just wait for Dean to find out on his own? Sam turned away from the window and saw his brother. His face lit up. He smiled from ear to ear. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him smile like that.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean's words caught in his throat as he looked at his brother who he thought he'd never see again, standing in front of him, happy and healthy. It was more than he ever could have hoped for. Sam practically ran to Dean and wrapped his arms around him tight. Dean returned the hug. He missed his brother. Sam laughed.

"BEAR HUG!" he cried out. That's when Dean got a little confused. The Sam _he_ knew would never give him a "bear hug." Something was wrong. Sam squeezed him tighter and tighter with his gigantic, muscular arms, almost crushing him. Finally, Sam let go and left Dean practically gasping for breath. Sam looked into Dean's eyes with wonder.

"So…Sam, how are you feeling?" he asked tentatively. Sam grinned.

"I feel great! I feel like everything is perfect. Seriously. Come on. Look!" Sam gestured towards the window. Dean gave a confused look to Bobby. Bobby nodded sympathetically. Sam took Dean's hand and walked him towards the window. Dean followed him. Sam pointed out the window.

"Look down there. See that tree?" Dean nodded. "A squirrel lives in that tree right there. I was watching him earlier. He was so fast, Dean! Do you know how high squirrels can jump? Because, this squirrel jumped all the way from the ground, up to the tippy-top branch. That's like 8 feet! Almost as tall as me! It was amazing! I know he probably has a squirrel name, but I don't speak squirrel, so I don't know it, but I've decided to call him Dean." Sam winked. "I named him after you. What do you think?" Dean was speechless. He now understood what Bobby meant when he said Sam was different.

"Uh, Sam. I think I'm going to have a little talk with Bobby. Can you wait here?"

"Ooh. Sounds secret. What are you going to talk about?"

"I just need to ask him some questions."

"Ooh! I know a lot of answers to questions! Maybe I can help! Like, I know that there are about 278 different kinds of squirrels in the whole world!"

"No, I just need to ask him some questions about…being an old guy."

"Oh. Are you worried because you're getting pretty old and you want to be prepared? Have you started getting gray hair or something? Or have you been having trouble making it to the bathroom on time, because I was watching TV and this commercial came on and I think it could really help with your problem."

"No, Sam. I'm fine. I just need you to wait here for a minute, okay? Here," Dean pulled out his phone and gave it to Sam. "Play a game on my phone." Sam took the phone and stroked it with fascination. He smiled down at Dean.

"Okay," he said cheerfully. Dean turned and motioned to Bobby to talk to him out in the hall.

"Okay. What happened?" Dean asked, almost angry.

"You know just about as much as I do. He's been like this since he woke up."

"But why?"

"Well, you remember what Cas said. Those memories musta' done a number on his head. After being in the cage that long, can you blame him?" Dean sighed. He didn't know what to do with his _new_ brother. At that moment, Sam banged on the window from his room and made eye contact with his brother.

"TRY ACTIVIA! JAMIE LEE CURTIS SAID IT TASTES LIKE REAL YOGURT!" he shouted through the thick glass while pointing to the TV. Dean nodded at his brother and gave him a thumbs-up. Sam returned the motion and gave Dean _two _thumbs up. He seemed very proud of himself. Dean returned to his conversation with Bobby.

"So what do we do about him?" Dean asked Bobby, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"I don't know what we _can_ do. Maybe…we could get him some help?"

"You mean drop him in the loony bin? No. All they'd do is drug him."

"Well, then I don't know what else to do but…"

"But what?"

"But…just accept that we're not getting the old Sam back. That this is how he's gonna be."

"What? No. We have to do something!" Bobby rubbed his beard.

"I don't think we can, son. It's his soul that's damaged. Not unless you have a soul healer on speed dial."

"I used to," Dean said clearly thinking of Cas.

"Look, I'm just saying, he's still Sam. He's different and maybe that's something we'll just have to live with. He's still your brother." Dean knew Bobby was right, but he didn't want to accept it. Dean went back into Sam's room, declaring that conversation over. Dean found Sam crouching in the corner with his eyes covered and counting down backwards from thirty.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE! Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted. Then Sam began searching the room.

"Uh…Sam. What are you doing?"

"Playing hide and seek, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Okay. Who are you looking for?"

"Your phone," he said simply.

"You lost my phone?" Sam looked at Dean as if he had four eyes.

"No. He's hiding."

"But you hid it, right?" Sam put his hands on his hips.

"I did no such thing! _That _would be cheating!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Then where is it?" he asked.

"I don't think you get the point of hide and seek," Sam said as he searched under the bed. Dean crouched down on the floor with Sam.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"I told you. I feel great."

"Sam…what do you remember?" Dean asked. Sam paused and thought for a moment.

"I remember a lot of things. I remember the first time I watched a Star Wars movie. I remember that time you took me to a baseball game when I was twelve. I remember meeting Jess for the first time. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans and she had a butterfly necklace on. That was back when she had straight hair, but I liked it better curly."

"Yeah, Sam. I kind of was wondering if you remember Cas and what he did."

"Yeah, I remember that." Sam said nonchalantly.

"And…do you remember the cage?" Dean asked worriedly. He knew that was a dangerous question but it had to be asked.

"Yeah, kind of. It's all a little fuzzy. I remember Lucifer, and Michael, and Adam. I remember all the fire. And I remember that Lucifer was being really mean to me. And then I remember Death coming to get me. Oh, and I also remember not having my soul." Sam said.

"You remember all that?" Sam nodded. Dean was shocked at how much his brother remembered. No wonder his brain was fried.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up Thursday! Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you have a minute. Thanks!**

**-Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Y'all are the best. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The next day, the doctor released Sam from the hospital. Sam was so excited to ride in the Impala again. Dean was almost proud of him. His condition however, didn't change. He was still crazy, but Dean was beginning to understand how to manage him. If he ever got upset, he would just find something to distract him.

They had stopped for food on the way back and Sam demanded a happy meal. Sam got what he wanted. Dean just thought it'd be best to give the kid what he asked for. Sam ate his chicken McNuggets and his fries in about thirty seconds and then he started to play with his toy. When he got bored with it, he played all the games on the box. He connected the dots the wrong way, and he took a short cut through the maze, but he was having fun.

Back at Bobby's, Sam asked Dean a question that broke his heart.

"Dean, where's Cas? I want to see him. I want to tell him that I forgive him." Dean wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what would happen if Sam heard news that his friend was dead. How did new Sam grieve?

"Sam…after Cas…broke your wall and you went into that coma, Cas opened up purgatory, swallowed all the souls, and basically became God. But then, it got to be too much for him and so we helped him put all the souls back. But…he didn't make it."

"What?" Sam's voice trembled. Tears came to his eyes. "Cas is…dead?" he asked. Dean nodded. Sam suddenly wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Dean. You must be so sad. He was your buddy." Dean hugged Sam back.

"Yeah. I am sad," he told him honestly. "Are _you_ going to be okay?" Sam let go of Dean and wiped away the tears.

"Yeah…I think so. He's in heaven now, so he's happy," he said hopefully. Dean knew that it was more likely that Cas had just ceased to exist, but he didn't think that Sam needed to know that.

"Yeah. He's happy."

* * *

The next few days at Bobby's were uneventful. New Sam was very good at staying occupied. He always found something to do. He'd run around, pick flowers or watch TV. Of course, Dean had stayed by his side constantly. He didn't know how much of a danger Sam could be to himself?

Old Sam would have complained about being watched 24/7, but new Sam was different. Sam was very dependent on Dean. He never wanted Dean to leave the house. He could barely stand it when Dean wasn't with him. He would pace and worry and bite his nails until Dean was in his sight again. Likewise, Dean hated being apart from Sam. He had to take care of his little, broken brother.

After a while, Dean began to grasp the fact that Sam wasn't going to get better. Maybe Sam would be like this for the rest of his life. Dean had no clue what he'd do. Should he continue hunting? Should he stay and take care of Sam? Should he hire Bobby as Sam's permanent babysitter? Dean's options weren't looking good. He just wanted his brother back.

Dean hated to think that the man next to him wasn't his brother, but in a way, it was true. Sam was different now. He wasn't Sam anymore. Sam was a strong, confident hunter. Now he'd been reduced to a childlike man with Sam's body. He couldn't cross the street without holding Dean's hand. He couldn't load a gun. Sam used to be able to take down the devil from the inside, but now he couldn't even drive. The whole thing was so surreal to Dean.

That left one solution that Dean could see. Get Sam better. There had to be a way. The angels probably didn't want to talk to Dean and he didn't even think about doing another deal. _What did that leave? Faith healers? Psychics? Worth a shot_, Dean thought. That day, Dean told Bobby his plan. Bobby agreed to help him search for someone who could help.

After three more weeks of endless searching, Dean and Bobby came up with nothing. They couldn't find any psychic or healer that could work its mojo on Sam. Dean wasn't giving up. He continued his search. He wouldn't stop until he found a way to cure Sam.

Sam had taken on several new hobbies while Dean and Bobby were busy searching for a way to fix him. Sam started to bake. He was actually pretty good at it. He'd made brownies, cookies and (much to Dean's delight) pie. Sam's pie was some of the best pie that Dean had ever tasted. Sam had experimented with all kinds of pie, such as key-lime, apple, pecan, and cherry. Each one was better than the last.

Sam had also started writing and drawing. In just those few short weeks, Sam had filled three journals with sketches and stories. Sometimes he'd draw animals and sometimes he'd draw ghosts that he'd encountered. Dean could tell that he missed the life, but wasn't itching to get back out there. He never asked Dean why they weren't hunting anymore. Maybe deep down, Sam knew how broken he was. It broke Dean's heart to think of what must have been going on in his head.

At first Sam's hobbies had been harmless; but that was before Dean picked up one of Sam's journals and flipped through. It didn't seem like much to begin with. Sam drew flowers and trees and such; but then Dean flipped to a certain page that made his heart stop.

The first thing Dean noticed was the fire that was drawn. It was all over, surrounding the subjects of the painting. The most disturbing part of the painting was the people. Sam drew two people. One was Lucifer and the other was Sam. Sam was covered in blood and gashes and burns. He was screaming. Lucifer, holding a long, blood covered knife in one hand, was laughing. The resemblance between the Sam in the picture and the Sam in real life was mesmerizing. The style of the art was very dark like something a rebellious, depressed teenager would draw.

Seeing Sam's drawing made Dean realize that maybe Sam wasn't entirely okay. He'd acted like his stay in the cage wasn't that big of a deal. He never talked about it. Dean never pressed for details because in all honesty, he didn't want them. He didn't want to know the pain that Sam had endured down there. He didn't want to know all of the gory details about Sam's daily torture, but after seeing his latest drawing, Dean had to make sure that Sam was okay. Dean approached Sam about it later that night. He found Sam in the living room at Bobby's, making a paper snowflake with some scissors and a piece of paper.

"Sammy?" Dean called for his brother.

"Yeah?" Sam responded as he put down his scissors.

"How are you doing?" Dean asked his brother.

"I'm great, Dean," Sam responded cheerfully.

"No, that's not what I mean. Are you…are you feeling okay?" Sam gave Dean a puzzled look.

"Of course I am."

"Sammy…I wanted to ask you about this," Dean said as he pulled out Sam's journal. Dean quickly flipped to the page with the fire drawing on it. "Do you want to tell me why you drew this?" Sam inspected the page. He looked down as if he were ashamed.

"I don't know," Sam told him.

"Sammy…did this really happen?" Dean asked him. Sam nodded. "Sam… why would you draw this?" Sam shrugged.

"It's a memory. I draw my memories." Dean nodded, understanding.

"Okay, so do you draw this to cope?" Dean asked.

"Cope with what?" Sam asked, confused. Dean paused. What could he say? Sam had suffered more than any living being in the universe and all he could say is _cope with what_? Was Sam even aware of what he'd gone through down there?

"Cope with what you saw...and what happened to you in the cage." Sam thought for a minute.

"No, I don't think so. I just draw whatever's in my head." Dean was afraid that what he was about to say could further damage his brother, but it needed saying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked his brother.

"No!" Sam nearly shouted. For a moment, Sam looked like Sam again. He had this look in his eyes that made him look like his old self, but that look was gone in a flash. He was back to crazy Sammy.

"Okay," Dean told his little brother. "Just hang in there. I'm gonna go make us some dinner." Sam nodded and went back to making his paper snowflake.

* * *

Another month passed and Dean was climbing walls. He knew he needed to look after his brother, but he just really wanted to get out of the house. Dean loved Sam but he was getting to be a real pain. He required constant care and surveillance. Dean hadn't had to watch over him like that since he was six years old. That's why when Bobby mentioned a case, Dean was eager to volunteer.

It took a while to convince Sam that he was going to be okay staying with Bobby while Dean went on a hunt. The hunt was only 45 minutes away so Dean would be able to rush back to Bobby's if there was an emergency. It took 3 ice cream sundaes, 2 books and a promise to take Sam to the movie theatres if he was good to get Sam fully on board.

"And you promise you'll call?" Sam asked, worriedly. "Every night?" Dean smiled as he packed all of his things together.

"Every night," Dean assured him.

"When will you be back?" Sam inquired.

"Shouldn't take more than a few days. I promise," Dean told his little brother.

"Okay," Sam said.

"All right, I'll see you in a few days, Sammy." Just as Dean said that, Sam wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled him in tight for a hug.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"You too," Dean said, rolling his eyes. Sam let go and with a wave, Dean headed out the door. Sam heard the Impala start and drive away. It made him sad that Dean was leaving but he knew he was going to be okay. As for Dean, he had never been more excited to take on a hunt. Of course it wasn't the same without his brother, but it wasn't like he was ditching him. He'd be back. Dean headed out on the open road, thrilled to be back in action.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. See you next Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who followed favorited and reviewed! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Dean read over the news article. _Woman found dead in locked apartment. Insides ripped out._ It was a 24 year old woman with no known enemies and seemingly of no importance to any supernatural being. Dean had ruled it down to a monster looking for a meal.

Almost glad to be back in his fed suit, Dean snuck into the crime scene. According to the police, the girl's heart was not missing so it couldn't have been a werewolf. Dean wandered the apartment when something on the windowsill caught his eye. He came closer and his fears were confirmed. It was a yellow powder: sulfur. This was a demon case.

**Meanwhile at Bobby's…**

Sam eagerly flipped to the next page of his book, enthralled by the story. He may have lost all his common sense, but at least he could still read and follow a story.

"Watcha readin there, sport?" Bobby asked him. Sam continued reading and just showed Bobby the cover of the book. Bobby squinted.

"Bobby Pendragon: The Lost City of Faar?" Bobby read aloud. Sam put the book down for a minute.

"Yes! It's about this guy named Bobby Pendragon and he finds out that he's a traveler and his Uncle Press takes him on adventures to different territories and he just landed on Cloral and met this guy named Spader, but Spader's Dad died, oh and all of Cloral is underwater. It's awesome!" Bobby didn't understand a word of what Sam said, but pretended that he did.

"Sounds fascinating. I just came to ask what you wanted for lunch."

"Hot dogs. With ketchup and mustard and cheese."

"So the usual?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Sam told him. Bobby was about to head back to the kitchen, when he decided he'd better make sure Sam was doing okay with Dean absence.

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked him. Sam sighed.

"I miss Dean," he said longingly. "But I think I'm doing okay."

"All right. Well, holler if you need anything," Bobby said as he once again started to head for the kitchen.

"I know about it, Bobby." Bobby stopped.

"Know about what?" Bobby asked him.

"Dean thinks I don't know but I do," he said.

"What?" Bobby asked curiously.

"That there's something wrong with me." Bobby's heart sank. He had worried that Sam might notice.

"I know. I know that something's wrong with me. I'm not the same. You guys don't treat me the same. I don't feel the same. I don't act the same. You all think I'm crazy," Sam said sadly.

"No! No, Sam we don't think that."

"No, it's okay. I know you do. I just…wish I wasn't like this. I wish I could change back to the way I used to be… but…"

"But what?" Bobby asked.

"But every time I try, it hurts," Sam said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked worriedly.

"I can…turn back into the old me…I can think like him and act like him for just a second, but…then I remember. I remember the cage."

"You never told me this."

"I didn't want Dean to know. He can't. He wants the other me back and if he knows I can do it, he'll make me do it, but then it will hurt. I don't want to hurt. I don't- I can't-," Sam was getting out of breath just thinking about it.

"Hey, hey, Sam. Calm down. It's okay. Dean would never want you hurt, even if it meant getting the old you back." Sam looked up at Bobby and Bobby saw the tears in his eyes.

"You think so?" Sam asked.

"I'm positive," he told him.

"Now, when you say it hurts, what do you mean by that?" he asked Sam. Sam put a hand on his head.

"Here. It hurts here."

"Like a headache?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but worse. Like it's on fire."

"And how many times has this happened?" Bobby asked.

"I only tried it twice. I don't want to try it again."

"And no one's going to make you. But from now on you gotta be honest with me about what goes on in that head of yours, alright?" Sam nodded.

"But you can't tell Dean! You can't! Promise me you won't tell him!"

"I promise," Bobby said. "Now how about we eat some hot dogs?" Sam nodded.

Bobby went into the kitchen to make lunch. What Sam had said unnerved him. He should have known something more was going on. He knew that he promised not to tell Dean but it was a promise he didn't intend to keep. When Dean came back from the hunt, he'd want to know.

**Later that night**

"Yeah, so it seems we're looking at a demon case," Dean told Bobby over the phone.

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

"No doubt about it. Crime scene dusted with sulfur. I talked to the friends and family of the victim. They say she wasn't acting out of the ordinary at all. No enemies. No jealous ex-boyfriends. Probably just a demon looking for a good time."

"You found out where he is yet?"

"No, but I think I might just check the regular demon hideout spots. Abandoned factories, old houses and such. It's not a big town. I'll find him."

"Yes, Sam. Just hold on," Dean heard Bobby say. "Um…your brother wants to talk to you." Dean heard Sam's desperate, pleading voice in the background.

"Well, put him on the phone."

"I think he's upset," Bobby whispered into the phone so Sam couldn't hear. He then handed the phone to Sam.

"Dean! How are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sammy. How are you?" Sam paused and for a minute, Dean worried that something was actually wrong with his brother. "Sam?"

"It's this book," Sam practically sobbed. "I can't-… they killed him! My favorite character!"

"Oh," Dean said, understanding. "Who did they kill?" he asked. Sam groaned.

"I can't tell you, Dean! I can't spoil it! Ugh!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Dean said.

"Other than that, how are you doing?" he asked. Sam sighed once again.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Alright, well just hang tight. I should be home in a day or two."

"Okay. I'll see you then," Sam said. Dean hung up the phone, amused that his brother was crying over fictional characters just as he did when he was little.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting! This is the chapter where it really picks up. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dean should have known that it was a trap. It shouldn't have been that easy to find a demon. He was outside of an abandoned building when he noticed the lights flickering. He came to the right place. Dean got ready to go inside. He had Ruby's knife, holy water, his handgun, and his shotgun filled with salt rounds.

He quickly picked the lock and entered the building, shotgun raised, prepared for any threat. He wandered around cautiously. There was no sign of demons. He wondered if they'd left town. That's when Dean felt a crushing blow to his head followed by darkness.

Dean woke up tied to a chair. His head was throbbing and he could feel blood dripping from his forehead down across his face. He groaned. It took him a while to remember what had happened. Demons, going into the building alone, then darkness. All of a sudden, he wished that Sam was at his side. Then he remembered how vulnerable Sam would be in this situation. He hated to say it, but Sam was no longer a hunter. A cold voice tore him from his thoughts.

"You're awake. Good. We've got so much to do." The woman's calm and cruel voice reverberated in Dean's ears. That's when he remembered the pain. He was definitely concussed. His head felt like a balloon that was constantly inflating. He blinked a few times, and lifted his head to get a good look at his captor.

She was a short, attractive demon with long, black hair. Basically, she was just a routine demon. He looked around and found there were two more demons standing guard. Not so attractive demons. They were both, largely built men with mean looking faces. Dean couldn't wait to stab them in their throats. How he was going to do that, Dean had no idea, but assumed he'd just think of something.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, we've been trying to get the Winchesters out of the shadows for months. Once we found out where you were, we tempted you with an easy hunt, so conveniently close to where you were staying. Seriously, I had heard you Winchesters were smarter than this. I never thought you'd fall for this." Dean rolled his eyes. He was used to demons taunting him, so this didn't really affect him.

"Are you gonna get to the point sometime soon, or are you going to make me die of boredom?"

"Well, one Winchester's not good enough. We need both of them." Dean tensed. He knew Sam couldn't be put in any danger. He wouldn't last.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Well, my boss needs the both of you. But I knew if you capture one Winchester, the other's not far behind."

"And what makes you think you can get Sam over here?" Dean asked, calmly.

"Oh, I'm sure one distress call from his dear brother should send him running," the demon jeered.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure," Dean said.

"Oh and why not?" the demon asked.

"Because Sammy's not awake." Dean wasn't so sure about this plan, but he had to do anything to keep Sammy away.

"What?" the demon asked him.

"Sammy's been in a coma for months. Bring him here, that'd be great, but it wouldn't do much good since he's practically brain dead." The demon frowned.

"You're lying," she said angrily.

"I wish I was." Dean put on his saddest _'Sammy's dead'_ face. "I'd give anything just…to talk to him one last time… But the Doctor's say he's gone. I've tried everything. There's nothing they can do. I've been searching for a way to cure him but…there's nothing out there. I just…I miss him so much." That last bit was true. He did miss his brother. He was grateful that Sam was alive, but he knew he would never be the same again. The Sam he knew was gone.

"Hmm…that's a sad story. I wonder why I don't believe you."

"It's true!" Dean shouted. "Sammy's gone. Why do you think I've been off the reservation for months? Why haven't I been hunting? Why hasn't anyone even seen Sam or heard from us?" This shook the demon. She began to think that maybe he _was _telling the truth. He seemed pretty emotional about it, and the only thing Dean Winchester ever got emotional about was his brother.

"Well, let's just give him a call then," she said calmly as she reached into Dean's pocket and pulled out his phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she found the one that said "Sam." She hit the call button.

**Meanwhile at Bobby's**

"Sam, I'm sure Dean's fine," Bobby reassured Sam.

"Well, then why hasn't he called yet? He should've called an hour ago! I'm worried about him!" Sam said urgently.

"He's probably just wrapping up the case. He said he was almost done, didn't he?" Sam nodded. "Well, then all we can do is wait for him to call us. He'll be okay." Sam huffed and sat down on the couch, clearly upset.

About forty five minutes after that dispute, Sam's phone finally rang. Bobby looked at the caller ID.

"It's Dean. Told you he's okay." Sam jumped up in excitement. Bobby hit the answer button.

"Hello?" Bobby spoke into the phone.

"Is Sammy there?" came the voice of woman who was definitely not Dean. Bobby's expression turned dark.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked.

"The one who has Sammy's older brother tied up in a neat, little bow. Could you hand the phone over to Sammy?" she asked.

"He's not here," Bobby lied. Sam was pleading for the phone with his eyes.

"That's a shame. What happened to him?"

"That's none of your concern. Give the phone to Dean," Bobby growled.

"Oh, no. If you want to talk to Dean, you'll come to me."

"How do I even know if he's alive?" Bobby asked. The demon sighed, annoyed.

"It's your Dad," the demon said, mockingly.

"Bobby, don't worry about me. I'll make it out of here," Dean told him. Bobby could hear the uncertainty in Dean's voice and knew he had to save him.

"I'll text you the address. Be here in forty five minutes or Dean dies." The demon hung up the phone. Bobby just stared at the phone, hardly believing what had happened. He had no idea that just one little hunt without Sam could turn out like this.

"Bobby, what is it?" Sam asked, worriedly. He had tears in his eyes.

"Dean's in trouble," Bobby told him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"A demon has him. She said if I'm not there in forty five minutes, he dies." Sam just stared at Bobby. He was breathing really hard and running his fingers through his hair.

"Sam…calm down," Bobby told him.

"I can't," Sam said, sounding so much like a child. "If Dean… oh, no. He can't…- We have to go, Bobby. We have to go right now." Sam went to get his jacket and Bobby stopped him from going out the door.

"Sam, stop! You're not going. I'll go get Dean and be back here before you know it."

"No, Bobby, you can't go alone!"

"I'll be fine, Sam. I promise. I'll bring him back."

"No! I can't let you! You…you won't be safe."

"Sam, Dean wouldn't want you to go. He'll kill me if I let you come along!"

"But we have to save him Bobby!" Tears were rolling down Sam's face and he stared at Bobby, begging to go with. Bobby fell prey to Sam's puppy eyes.

"Fine. Fine, but you have to wait in the car. You can't get out of the car, no matter what and if I'm not out of there within twenty minutes, you call Sheriff Mills and you tell her to pick you up, okay? She'll know what to do." Sam nodded, grateful that he would actually get to go. Dean and Bobby got their things together and hopped into Bobby's car.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for reading! Hope you're still liking the story. If you have a minute, leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, sorry this update is coming in so late at night, but better late than never. Hope you like it anyway! Only one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

The drive was long and miserable. Sam was crying for most of it. Bobby had never seen Sam like this. So worried and vulnerable. Bobby too was worried, not just for Dean, but for Sam. If something happened to Dean, Sam wouldn't know what to do with himself. How would new Sam cope with the loss of his brother? Bobby decided to stop thinking about that because he knew they would save Dean. There was no alternative.

They arrived outside of the warehouse and Bobby got everything ready. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he handed Sam a gun.

"Sam…I'm not sure if you remember how to use this, and you probably won't have to, but just in case, I'm leaving this with you, alright? Don't use it unless absolutely necessary." Bobby quickly instructed him on how to turn the safety on and back off and then how to pull the trigger.

"I'll be out soon. Dean's gonna be okay. I promise," Sam nodded, trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be okay. He started humming smoke on the water to calm himself down. It was a song from his past that he associated with Dean. It immediately made him feel a little better. He somehow felt closer to Dean through that song. Bobby smiled and snuck in the building through the back entrance.

The door was open. Bobby assumed that Dean had broken in through that same door. He cautiously wandered through each room until he saw a figure, tied to a chair. It was Dean. Bobby was so relieved to see Dean, he had forgotten to watch his back. There was panic in Dean's eyes.

"Bobby, watch out!" he screamed, but Dean's warning didn't come quick enough. Bobby felt something hard hit his head. He blacked out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Sam waited and waited. He waited for what seemed like years and then decided that he was incredibly bored. He knew Bobby had told him not to, but Sam got out of the car. He had his gun tucked in his waistband. It felt familiar but not comfortable. Sam walked in through the front door of the building and started wandering, looking for his brother and Bobby. He tried to be very sneaky. He watched a lot of spy movies over the past few months and knew that the spies were supposed to be sneaky. So, he posed like James Bond and searched for his big brother.

Bobby awoke, strapped to a chair. There was an intense pounding in his head. He vaguely heard his name being called. He snapped back to reality when he realized that it was Dean's voice.

"Bobby! Talk to me! You okay?" Dean called out, worriedly. Bobby looked up at Dean.

"I'm fine," was all he said.

"Well, this is a charming family reunion, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut it short."

"Good, cause I was getting bored anyway," Dean said. The demon smiled at him.

"Now…if you don't tell me where that darling brother of yours is, I will break all of your fingers one by one," She told Dean as her eyes flickered black.

"I told you. He's in a coma. He's not waking up," Dean said.

"I _know_ that! I want to know _where_ he is. My boss specifically said he needs both of the Winchester boys… even if one of them comes in a body bag."

"Well, if you think I'm telling you where he is… I'm afraid you don't know me, sweetheart.

"Oh, I know you better than you think I do. See, I know where your weak spot is, and that's family. Now, your family is supposedly in a coma, so let's just use whoever's closest." She turned and looked at Bobby.

"No," Dean said. "No!" Bobby looked at Dean and tried to let him know he'd be okay. The demon walked over to Bobby and gripped his hand. Bobby tried to fight back but the demon was strong. She had a firm grip. She lifted Bobby's fingers, ready to snap them all back.

"Tell me where Sam is," she said simply. Dean panicked. He wasn't sure what to say. He just remained silent. Dean was too hesitant. The demon snapped back Bobby's first finger. Bobby cried out in pain.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Dean cried.

"Just tell me where Sammy is." Dean looked from the demon back to Bobby. Bobby was panting, trying to breathe through the pain. Dean gulped. The demon held Bobby's second finger, ready to snap that one back, but Dean couldn't watch that again.

"Wait, no, STOP! I'll tell you… I'll tell you where Sam is." The demon turned her attention away from Bobby and walked towards Dean.

"He's…he's at a hospital. Sioux Falls General Hospital. I swear. He's in the long term care unit." The demon looked Dean in the eyes.

"Liar!" she screamed. Before Dean knew it, the demon had a knife out. She raised the knife and stabbed Dean straight through the shoulder. Dean screamed in agony. He heard another voice yelling that was probably Bobby's. The pain was white hot. It consumed him. All of a sudden, he felt nauseous. He was still screaming.

Sam had heard Bobby's screams and that's how he found which room he and Dean were in. While the demons were preoccupied with Bobby and Dean, Sam snuck through the back of the room. He tried to quiet so no one would notice him. That's when he found Dean's gun, his holy water and Ruby's knife. He picked up the knife and the holy water and snuck around through the back of the room so he was standing behind two of the three demons. He knew what he had to do to save Dean and Bobby. He had to kill the demons.

Bobby was in a lot of pain, Sam could tell, and he wanted nothing more than to go see if he was okay, but his instincts told him no. He waited. Then, he watched as the lady demon stabbed his brother in the shoulder. Sam could hear his heart break as he watched his brother cry out in pain. He pushed back the tears and realized that he had to act now.

First, he went for the boy demons. He caught the first one by surprise and stabbed him right in the back. The second demon shouted as he turned around. The demon was fast; Sam was faster. Sam punched the demon in the jaw and stabbed him in the stomach. Sam didn't even wait to see the body hit the ground. He ran to the demon standing over Dean. Unfortunately, she was more skilled than the others. She turned to Sam and took the knife from his brother's shoulder.

She raised and readied to strike on the younger Winchester, but Sam caught her arm before the knife could pierce him. The demon growled and kicked Sam's knees out from under him. Sam collapsed. He tried to get up, but hands wrapped around his throat, choking him. Sam tried to gasp for air, but he couldn't get any.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed desperately.

Sam reached for Ruby's knife which he'd dropped on the ground. He grasped it and stuck it straight into the lady demon's stomach. Her face contorted with pain and she released her grip on Sam's throat. Sam gasped for air and pushed the demon off of him. He watched as the demon died before his eyes. Once he felt he had enough air, he got up, feeling a little dizzy. He ran to Dean first.

"Sammy?" Dean called. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Other than the stab wound, I'm okay," Dean told him. Sam applied pressure to the wound to stop it from bleeding. With his free hand, he cut Dean's ropes with Ruby's knife. That's when Sam started to feel the familiar pain in his head.

"Sammy, you're…you're acting like your old self again," Dean noticed. Sam smiled and nodded. He was about to say something when he felt a hot spike of pain shoot straight through his head. Sam screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean cried. He stooped down to Sam's side and tried to help him, but there was no visible injury. Dean and Bobby both knew that this was related to Sam's insanity. Dean noticed Sam's nose was bleeding.

"We have to get him to a hospital!"

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha! Hope you can endure this cliffhanger for a week. Tune in next Thursday for the final chapter! Don't forget to leave a review if you have a second. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are. The final chapter. Thank you so much for all of you who supported this story by reading, favoriting, following and reviewing it. It has made me so very happy and I am glad that I have been able to entertain you. Anyway, here you go! The 6th and final chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dean had freed Bobby from his chair. They practically had to drag Sam to the Impala. Dean hated seeing his brother like this, especially when he knew there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. Sam stopped screaming and started convulsing. He was having some sort of seizure. Dean tossed Bobby the keys so he could drive to the hospital. Dean tended to his little brother in the back seat.

He tried so hard to calm him but this was so very different than anything else they had ever experienced. Sam's eyes were shut tight, but he wasn't asleep. He was violently shivering. Dean checked his brother's pulse. It was far too fast. Dean ran his fingers through his brother's hair, trying to convey the message that he was there. Dean doubted that Sam was aware of it, but it made him feel better.

"Drive faster, Bobby!" Dean called out. Bobby grumbled back some response that Dean didn't listen to. He was focused on his little brother. He was focused on the fact that his brother was breathing and he wasn't going to let that change.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and all three of them were admitted. They told the Doctors that it was a mugging gone wrong. The Doctors assumed that the stress of the situation may have caused Sam to have a seizure. Sam was stable, but in a drug induced coma. Bobby had his hand casted and Dean's shoulder was stitched up. Luckily the knife hadn't hit anything important, and Dean was going to be fine. They had given him a crap-load of drugs to ease the pain. Dean should have been staying in his own room, but he insisted on staying with Sam. He watched as his little brother slept.

Bobby filled Dean in on what Sam had said about what happens when he tries to act like his past self. Dean was outraged that Bobby had even taken Sam along but he knew that it was impossible to say no to Sam's puppy eyes. Plus, if he hadn't taken Sam, Dean and Bobby would probably both be dead. Dean was grateful for his little brother but furious that he'd let him get hurt.

The Doctors told Dean that Sam's chances of waking up were good, but not great. Sam would wake up when he was ready, but Dean was impatient. He wanted Sam awake now. He wanted to know if Sam would be regular Sam or Crazy Sam. Either one was better than Coma Sam.

The wait was agonizing. Every day, Dean and Bobby were on edge, waiting to see if Sam would wake up or kick the bucket. Neither of them had much hope, but they both pretended that he was going to be okay. Dean highly doubted that Sam would wake up. The last time Sam had gone into a coma, they had been lucky. Dean guessed that they had expended all of their luck.

There were a few close calls. Sam would go into cardiac arrest and after a few agonizing minutes, they were able to get him back. Each time it happened, Dean was in the room. It got worse with every day. He kept trying to prepare himself for Sam's possible death, but still hope that he would live. It's not that easy to do both.

It got to the point where all Dean wanted was to know. He just wanted to know whether or not his brother would wake up from this. Either way, he needed to know. Waiting was just too hard.

After two long weeks, Sam finally showed signs of waking up. Dean had never heard better news. A few days later, Sam opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. When Sam was awake and had the ability to talk, he was immediately asking for his brother. Dean was soon at his brother's side, excited to see Sam's eyes open once more. Sam told Dean that his head was hurting a little, but other than that he was fine. He was back to his old self. Dean and Bobby were both grateful to have Sam back. No more crazy Sam.

Dean had never been more relieved in his life. Sam was alive. Sam was awake. Sam wasn't crazy. He was scared that it was all just a dream. Was he really going to have his brother back? For the first time in a long time, Dean got a few hours of rest.

Dean fell asleep in the chair in Sam's room, but was immediately jerked awake by Sam's screams.

"Sam? Sam! What's wrong?" Dean asked urgently. Sam was gasping, looking at his brother as if he was the only thing tying him to reality.

"Nothing." Dean raised an eyebrow. With Sam, it was never nothing. "It was just a nightmare."

"A nightmare about what?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Dean very much doubted that it was nothing, but decided to leave it alone for the night. He and Sam were both asleep soon after that.

* * *

Dean had gone down to the café to get come coffee when he saw the orderlies inside Sam's room, restraining him. Dean immediately ran in. Sam was shouting, looking terrified.

"No! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted at no one in particular.

"Sammy! Sam! Calm down! You're okay! You're okay," he told him. Sam caught sight of his brother and he looked confused for a second. Sam looked around at the other orderlies surrounding him as if he just now realized what he was doing.

"Sorry…I'm sorry," he said. Dean convinced the orderlies that he was just scared and convinced them to leave.

"What was that?" Dean asked Sam worriedly. Sam looked ashamed and scared.

"I thought it was over." Sam told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought that being crazy for a while would be the end of it. I guess not. Last night… I was dreaming about what happened in the cage." Dean looked at Sam in shock.

"Okay, so what was that?" he asked him.

"This time it wasn't a flashback."

"Well, then what? A hallucination?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"I thought… I thought I saw Lucifer."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So, there we go. Yes, that's it. No epilogue or sequel. Sorry if it's too much of a cliffhanger for you, but I like the idea of the reader deciding where it goes from here. As for me, I think that after this, season 7 just plays itself out almost the same way. Sam deals with Hallucifer and then Cas takes Hallucifer away by taking his crazy, but you can imagine it ending any way you want really. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! It really has been fun and I couldn't have done it without you guys! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the ending. Thank you so much!**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my sister, Kristin. Thanks for everything! Love you, sis!**


End file.
